Digimon: A Hero's Rising
by Pokemon406
Summary: Shizuko was a lonely kid. He wasn't very good at making friends thanks to being not very social and shy. One day his life is changed forever when a large egg comes out of his computer. Sorry for the bad summary. I'm not good at coming up with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story!**

**Corey: Yay!**

**Hikari: The Veemon of victory is here!**

**Pokemon406: Now this is going to be my first Digimon story so you can judge but not too negatively okay.**

**Pokemon406: I don't want to spoil anything. Here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Digimon. The only I own is my OCs. **

**Chapter 1- A Creature From Another World**

**Start!**

Black nothing. That was all the little boy could see as he floated in a void. Even though the child floated in nothing, his face held a calm expression. However on the inside, he was scared. He didn't know how he ended up here. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his bed.

He suddenly heard a voice calling out to him. At first, it was barely a whisper but soon it got louder.

"Shizuko...Shizuko...SHIZUKO!"The last part sounded like a yell.

The little boy, whose name was actually Shizuko, heard the voice behind him and turned around to see a giant figure with two gold eyes. His face wasn't fear at first but now it certainly did.

"Shizuko."The figure said as it expanded a hand towards the boy.

Shizuko was now terrified. He didn't know who this was or how he knew his name. Not only that but this person was huge and very intimidating. He opened his mouth and let out a scream while saying to himself mentally.

"_Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

"GAH!"Shizuko sat up in his bed with a jolt, sweat was pouring down his face as he panted like he ran a marathon. After a few moments, he got his breathing under control and wiped the sweat off his face.

He sighed."I had that strange dream again. But this time I could hear the person clearly and kind of see who it was."He said to himself then looked at his hand."I really hope they stop or else I'll keep waking up in a pool of sweat."

He looked over at his window to see rays of sunlight coming in through his blinds. He looked over at his alarm clock to see that it was seven thirty A.M.

"What day is it again?"He thought for a bit then groaned."It's Monday. The best day of the week."

He moved out of bed and began to walk over to his closet, only to trip over the clothes he left on the floor. He yelped as he fell face first to the luckily carpeted floor.

"Ugh I really need to remember to toss these in the basket."He got back and tossed the clothes into the dirty basket then went over to the closest. He took off his pajamas and put on a white shirt, gray jacket, gray pants, and black shoes. He then went over to his computer desk and grabbed his phone and a star shaped necklace.

He then left his room and went into the kitchen to quickly eat breakfast then headed off to school. Luckily for him, school was only fifthteen minutes away by foot.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

If Shizuko could sum up his school day in three words It would be "repetitive and boring" because his school day was always the same at least in his mind. Fortunately for him, the school day went by fast and he was now at lunch.

After getting his lunch, he looked around and spotted a empty table. He went over there and sat down. He usually sat by himself because he was antisocial and didn't talk loud so he prefered to sit with nothing but his thoughts.

However he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard something hit the table. He looked down to see a familiar hand. He then looked up to see the face his bully, Flash Thomas, along with his two friends.

"Look who's sitting by himself, the antisocial mute."Flash said grinning.

"...I'm not mute."Shizuko replied.

"What you say?!"The boy asked. Shizuko said nothing in response."I thought so. Do you have my homework?"He had homework over the weekend but had the mute do it for him.

The silver haired boy nodded then reached into his book bag and pulled a sheet of paper. The only reason he does Flash's homework is to avoid conflict with the bully. He was fine with conflict in stuff like video games or movies, but he didn't want to be the one punched in the face. He gave the paper to Flash and he looked it over then frowned.

"There's nothing done on this,"Shizuko looked confused at him confused before realization hit him. He spent the weekend playing Super Smash Bros. and completely forgot about the homework.

"Is this a joke mute? If it is then I'm not laughing!"He said, grabbing the boy by his shirt.

"L-Look on the bright side, Flash. If you finish before class you can still get a good grade."Shizuko said stuttering but loud enough for the blond haired boy to hear him.

The other boy's eyes narrowed."I don't _do_ my own my work. That's your job along with the nerds I bully!"He then smirked."You need to be taught a lesson for forgetting your job."

Flash punched Shizuko's left cheek causing the boy to fall to the floor. He then began kicking the boy in the stomach. His two goons joined in the beating by kicking him as well. Nobody paid any mind to this but those that notice either looked away or just didn't care for the kid that was antisocial and didn't talk to anybody unless the teacher told him to.

The teachers that were at the cafeteria either didn't care for Shizuko or just didn't want to get in control themselves. Flash's mom had some dirt on them and influence in the school so he could get away with something like this.

Shizuko was in major pain right now. He never felt a pain like this mainly because he avoided fights or violence that wasn't on the TV. He wanted to call out for someone to help him or call off the bully and his goons but knew no one would hear him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"Someone suddenly shouted.

Flash and his goons stopped kicking Shizuko to look over at who told them to stop. The person turned out to be girl with short white hair that reached to her neck, light blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a purple shirt, blue shorts, and purple shoes.

"Why should I? No one gives a shit about this kid not even his mother!"

"You tell you boss!"One of his friends said.

"Yeah!"His other friend said.

"I care so leave him alone you jerks!"The girl said.

Flash and his goons laughed."What are you gonna do girly?"He asked. He got his answer in the form of a fist striking his cheek.

The boy stumbled back a few steps then looked up at the girl to see her with a serious expression.

"Y-You bitch!"He exclaimed holding his bruised cheek."Don't you know who my mom is?"

She raised an eyebrow."Do I look like I care about who your mommy? If she's anything like you then she must be a bitch herself."He glared at her for the insult to him and his mother."Now get lost Flash or do you want to deal with me?"

Flash scowled, but decided to deal with her another time."Hmph let's go boys,"He began walking in a direction but stopped and turned to Shizuko."Make sure to have my homework done another mute boy because this girl won't save you a second time."He said before walking away with his goons following him.

The girl glared at their direction then walked over to the boy still lying on the ground.

"You alright?"She asked, leaning down and offering him a hand.

Shizuko looked up at the girl through blurry vision and asked."Are you an angel?"

She giggled."No, just someone that stands up for people like you."She answered.

The silver haired boy nodded then took her hand and stood up but was immediately about to fall back down if she didn't catch him.

"Hold on,"She threw one of his arms over her shoulder."I guess you took quite a beating huh?"He only nodded in response, staying silent.

"You want me to bring you to the nurse?"She asked. He responded by nodding."You don't talk much do you."She giggled while he stayed silent.

"Well let's get you to the nurse, um…"

"...Shizuko Ryu."He answered with a whisper but she somehow still heard.

"Shizuko huh. Nice to meetcha, I'm Yokina!"She introduced before walking him to the nurse's office.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

It was the end of the school and everyone was going home either by bus, bike, foot, or any other way. Shizuko walking home because he came to school on foot. He was holding a ice pack, the nurse gave him, to his stomach. He felt some pain from the kicks from Flash and his goons.

"Hey Shizuko!"A familiar voice called out to him. The silver haired boy stopped and turned around to see Yokina running up to him.

She stopped in front of him."Want to walk home together?"She asked.

Shizuko was silent for a few seconds as he thought if this was a good idea or not. Eventually, he decided why not and nodded making her smile. The two began walking down the sidewalk and things were quiet for a bit until Yokina broke the silence.

"So, what do you like to do?"She asked.

"I like to play video games and sketch pictures of things."He answered.

The white haired girl brightened at that."Oh! What kind of games series do you like?"

"Sonic, mario, Kirby, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon,"He answered listing some of the games he played.

"Oh, you like Pokemon too. It is one of my favorite animes! My favorite Pokemon are Raichu, Espeon, Zoroark, Lucario, and Mew."Shizuko's eyes widened at that because those were his favorites too."What's your favorite Pokemon?"

"...You just said them."He muttered but she still heard him.

"No way! We like the same Pokemon! Why do you like them?"Yokina asked curiously.

"Well I like Raichu because he doesn't get much love because of Pikachu. Espeon because I'm a thinker. Zoroark because I like it's illusion ability and trickster nature,"He breathed then continued."Lucario because he reminds me a lot of a certain Saiyan. And finally Mew because it can transform into any Pokemon and I just like cats."Shizuko finished explaining and noticed she was staring at him."S-Sorry for talking so long."

"N-No, that wasn't why I was staring. It's just..that's the first I've heard you talk long and loud enough to hear."He gave her a confused expression. She sighed."We're in the same english and history classes. I sit two rows up from you."

"Oh! Sorry, I don't really pay attention to others in class."He said and noticed his house up ahead."My house is over there."He pointed to a medium sized blue house.

They stopped in front of his house. Yokina turned to Shizuko and said."Well I guess this where we part ways."He nodded and began walking up his driveway to the door but she stopped him."Wait! Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

He looked back at her."You're joking right?"She shook her head."Why?"

"Because you seem like a interest kid and you look like you could use a friend."She explained.

Shizuko was silent for a few moments before he answered back."Sure."

Yokina widely smiled."Great! See you around Shizuko!"She waved goodbye to him before walking off.

"See ya,"He watched her walk off for a second then opened his door with his key then walked in.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

Once he was inside, he dropped off his bookbag by the door then went into the kitchen and dropped the ice bag in the sink. He then spent some time to finish his homework which wasn't hard at least for him before he turned on the TV and began to play some video games.

He played video games for a few hours until he was stopped by the TV suddenly glitching with static. He raised an eyebrow before looking over at his digital alarm clock to see it was glitching as well.

"_Weird."_He thought as this continued for about two minutes then everything shut off. He sighed."I guess I'll just draw."

He started to move to artbook and other things, but stopped when he noticed his computer monitor was on and there was window open.

"What the? How is my computer still on?"He went over to his computer and sat in his computer chair. He looked at the open window to see a egg."I don't remember opening a window with a pixelated egg in it."He commented.

Right after he said that, a another window popped up with text in it.

"Tamer, I have been searching for you for a while now. I specifically sought you out because you hold the key to something very important."Shizuko read then blinked.

"_Key? Key to what?"He then added."Tamer? Doesn't this person mean trainer?"_He thought this person was really into Pokemon or maybe he installed a Pokemon game without knowing it.

"I'm sure you're confused so let me explain a few things,"Some more text appeared."I am a Digimon or digital monster. I come a place called the Digital World. The egg you see in front of you is a digiegg which contains a Digimon. When this digiegg hatches, you will receive a digivice."

"Digimon? What's that? A rip off of Pokemon."He commented laughing a little.

"Please don't reject the Digimon when it hatches. Embrace it and form a bond with it, for it will protect you from the dangers that will come for you."

"And that's where we part ways mystery person."Shizuko said, finally having enough of this person or game.

He grabbed the mouse and the cursor to the x on the window. He clicked it and expected the window close but instead nothing happened. He blinked and clicked again only for the same result.

"What the? Close already!"He repeated clicked the button but no matter how many times he clicked the window never closed."...What's going on?"He asked, now starting to feel nervous.

He noticed more text and read."If you think this is fake. It is not. It is very much real."He now felt worried at hearing that."By the time you finish reading these the Digimon will hatch from the egg. Trust in each other and good luck tamer."After he was finish reading, the text box window closed by itself.

"...Whoever this was, has one sick sense of humor."Shizuko said, laughing nervously.

He was startled when the egg suddenly began jumping wiggling around. A bright light flashed from the screen, blinding him so he covered his eyes. When the light disappeared, he was able to uncover his eyes and blinked in confusion.

"Is...that an egg on my desk?"Sitting on his computer desk was a large egg. The same egg that was pixelated on his computer monitor. He also noticed there was some device next to it.

The device looked like a cell phone with three buttons underneath a small screen. It was gray and black colored with black buttons.

Shizuko thought for a few minutes on whether or not he should touch the device or the egg. Eventually he reached over and tapped the cell phone like device a few times. After it didn't explode, he grabbed it, looked it over, and pushed a few buttons. When nothing happened, he changed his focus over to the egg. He reached over slowly and touched the egg then pulled his hand back immediately when he felt a stinging sensation.

"Ow! Is this egg electrified?!"Shizuko asked, it didn't hurt that much but still.

The egg suddenly wiggled then wiggled some more, cracks forming on its smooth surface. It cracked again, small fragments falling off of the shell. Shizuko noticed the fragments turn into dust when they fell on his desk.

Soon the shell exploded and Shizuko was now staring into the gold eyes of a tiny creature. It looked like a furry ball with purple and white fur, cat-like ears, and a mouth that looked like a horizontal zig-zag.

"...Well you're not a Pokemon."Shizuko commented not feeling scared of the creature sitting on his desk. How could he? It looked like a cute ball of fur with a mouth.

"Myah!"The little creature yelped as it stared at him then jumped towards him.

The silver haired boy yelped but luckily caught the creature in his arms.

"So, what species are you?"

"Myah!"It replied.

"Nice to meet cha Myah. I'm Shizuko Ryu."He said chuckling before stopping when it glared at him."Alright sorry. Can you say something other than Myah?"

"Myah!"

He stared at the digimon for a second then looked over at the digivice."Maybe this can shed some light on you."He picked up the digivice. He pointed it at the digimon and pushed a random set of buttons before info popped up.

"Dodomon, Small Slime Digimon, None In-training I. Attack: Chisana Tetsu Tsubu. Its tough fur is a rare material called "Mithril Hair.". It has a aggressive personality at birth, and open its mouth wide to intimidate enemies even though it does not have fangs."

After he finished reading the info, he looked over at the digimon to see it open its mouth then close it."Myah!"

"Haha intimidate me? Please! Your not even that high on the scared of scale."Shizuko said as he continued to laugh at the purple digimon.

He however stopped laughing when the Dodomon hopped up and spat out a small piece of metal. The metal sailed through the air at high speeds before crashing through a wall.

"...Okay you went from not being on the scared scale to being on the scared scale."He said looking at the Small Slime Digimon.

"Myah!"It said staring at him like it wanted something.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"He got his answer in the form of the digimon biting him."Ow! What was that for?"

"Myah!"It replied opening his mouth and leaving it open.

Shizuko stared at him, confused on what the purple digimon wanted until he blinked realizing what it wanted.

"You're hungry?"He questioned.

"Myah!"Dodomon closed it mouth and bounced up once.

Shizuko smiled."Why didn't you just say so?"He said not noticing Dodomon gain a tick mark on his head.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

Shizuko went into the kitchen to look for something for the little guy to eat. After a few minutes, he just decided to give it leftovers from last night which was chicken and mac n cheese. After warming up a plate for himself and the digimon. He went back in his room to see the Small Slime Digimon waiting for him in the same spot he left it. He walked over to him and sat down, he placed his plate beside him and Dodomon's plate in front of him.

He grabbed a piece of chicken and held it in front of the digimon."Here little guy,"The digimon sniffed the food a few times then took a bite. It's eyes widened before it devoured the rest of the chicken in his hand. It then proceed to eat the mac n cheese and Shizuko's plate of food.

"Hey! That wasn't for you!"Shizuko said.

"Myah!"Dodomon yelped opening it mouth wide. It was engulfed in a bright light causing Shizuko to cover his eyes. When the light was gone, Shizuko uncovered his eyes.

"_Did it just...shinka?"_Shizuko thought because the digimon looked different from before.

The purple digimon had grown four legs, small fangs, spikier ears, and a small tail. Shizuko grabbed his digivice and scanned the new digimon.

"Dorimon, lesser Digimon, None In-training II. Attack(s): Metal Drop and Frothy Spit. This Digimon can run very quickly if it's going straight and hates to be domesticated. It will recklessly charge and perform a ramming attack if approached."

"Shit!"He said after reading the info on the digivice.

"What wrong peasant?"Dorimon asked. Shizuko noticed its voice sounded speaky like a five year old kid.

"You can talk?"Shizuko asked then realized what he said."And my name's _Shizuko_ not peasant!"

"Of course I can talk peasant!"The Lesser Digimon snapped.

The silver haired boy flinched and lowered his head."S-Sorry."He apologized in barely a whisper tone.

Dorimon noticed this and his eyes softened, he felt bad about snapping at the human he was supposed to be guarding. He came over the boy's leg and nuzzled him. Shizuko flinched again but noticed that the digimon didn't look angry, so he smiled and hugged the digimon.

"Hey Dorimon,"Shizuko began but got no response. He looked down to see the Lesser Digimon was asleep."Well..he did just hatch."He commented.

Shizuko placed the sleeping digimon on a pillow then went into the kitchen to find himself something else to eat.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

After he found something else to eat for dinner, he watched TV for a bit then played video games until it was his bedtime. However, he didn't go to sleep when he got in bed instead he laid awake thinking about his day.

"_Why did that girl save me?"_He wondered._"I'm nothing special. I'm someone that doesn't like to get involved with conflict a coward."_

"_And that message. Was it really real? I mean the message was right about the egg hatching but me facing dangers? Yeah right more like run away from them."_He thought.

Shizuko wanted to think more on this but knew he had school tomorrow, so he closed his eyes and try to go to sleep. Only for his eyes to snap open at hearing something slam against something.

"What was that?"He asked himself then looked towards the sound to see Dorimon smashing against his window. It was a funny sight, but he was confused on why he was doing this."What are you doing? Trying to get rid of a headache?"He asked, chuckling at his joke.

"Look out there peasant!"Dorimon said, urgency in his voice.

Shizuko looked outside at his backyard to see nothing dangerous."I don't see anything...and stop calling me peasant!"

"Open it! Hurry!"Dorimon ordered, becoming more persistent.

Shizuko shrugged and opened the window. Once the window was open, the Lesser Digimon hopped out the window.

"Dorimon get back here!"Shizuko shouted in surprise at the digimon's action. He quickly put on what he wore today then grabbed his digivice."Please have a tracker mode."He pushed a random combination of buttons.

A arrow popped up on the screen, pointing in the direction Dorimon ran."Yes!"He closed his window then went out his backdoor in search of the digimon.

Shizuko followed the digivice to where Dorimon went and eventually found himself at the park. As he got closer to where the digimon was, the digimon beeped showing that he was getting close. When he found Dorimon, he found it fighting what looked like a blue bipedal dog with boxing gloves and glowing red eyes.

He pointed his digivice at the dog and scanned it."Gaomon, Beast Digimon, Data Rookie. Attack(s): Rolling Upper, Double Backhand, and Gao Rush. With its keen movements, it specializes in "Hit and Away" attacks. The gloves on its hands appear to protect its claws until they are fully grown."

Shizuko raised an eyebrow at this."Gaomon? Is it sure it doesn't mean Ryu?"He looked over to the two digimon."Hey! Ryu how'd you get out of Street Fighter?"He yelled at the digimon.

His yell attracted the attention of the two digimon and they looked towards him. Dorimon's eyes widened while the Gaomon had a blank expression.

"Peasant! How did you get here?!"Dorimon asked.

"I followed you using the digivice."He explained.

"Get out of here it's dangerous!"

"No way! I'm your tamer. You need me."Shizuko argued thinking Digimon were similar to Pokemon in terms of needing someone to tell them to fight.

"I don't need your help!"Dorimon shouted back.

While the two were arguing, they didn't notice Gaomon was staring at Shizuko or more specifically his necklace.

"_The star. Grab the star!"_A voice commanded to Gaomon telepathically. The Beast Digimon nodded and growled catching the tamer and digimon's attention.

The digimon dashed forward and punched the tamer in the stomach, Shizuko gasped as he was launched into a tree. He looked up to see the Beast Digimon come at him again only to be tackled by the Lesser Digimon.

"Get out of here!"Dorimon yelled to Shizuko before dashing towards Gaomon."**Metal Drop**!"He fired three pieces of metal at the digimon. The attack hit Gaomon, but it showed no signs of damage.

"No need to tell me twice!"Shizuko said then got up and ran away from the fighting two digimon.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

After a little bit of running, he stopped and laid against a tree panting in exhaustion.

"I'm safe."He said to himself as he panted.

"_Why did you run away Shizuko?"_

Shizuko jumped in surprise at the sudden voice and looked around for it but saw no one.

"Who's there?!"He asked.

"_Why did you run away Shizuko?"_The voice repeated.

He didn't answer for a few seconds."Cause I'm a coward."

"_You have to go back."_

"What! I just told you I'm a coward! What makes you think I'm going back?"

"_Cause he's your friend and you never leave your friends behind."_

Shizuko lowered and shook his head."I can't help him. I'm a coward and lousy tamer."

"_No, you're not a coward. You're brave and kind, you just never had anyone to bring that to the surface."_

"I..I still don't know."Shizuko said unsure.

"_You do know. You're just hesitant to help. Let me ask you this. Will you really leave someone that just saved you?"_

Shizuko's hand tightened into a fist."No, I wouldn't leave someone behind if they just saved me."He answered.

"_Then what are you going do?"_

The silver haired boy was silent for a moment before he said."I'm going back to save my friend!"

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

When Shizuko arrived back at the fight, he saw that Dorimon looked really beat up and could barely stand. Gaomon raised his arm and prepared to punch the Lesser Digimon.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone you mutt!"Shizuko yelled.

Gaomon lowered his arm and turned to look at him. The Beast Digimon dashed towards him. When it was in front of him, it delivered a barrage of high speed punches to his person. On the last punch, he sent him flying back and landing on the ground on his back.

"God that hurt!"He said as he felt his body was in a world of pain.

Shizuko raised his head to see the Beast Digimon walking towards him slowly. Dorimon came in front of Gaomon and stood in his way of his target, but the blue dog kept walking like the digimon wasn't an obstacle.

"Why did you come back?"Dorimon began."I told you to run away."

The silver haired boy laughed."I did run away."

"You weren't supposed to come back."

"I had to. I couldn't leave a friend behind specially when one saved me."Shizuko said smiling.

Dorimon was silent for a moment after hearing that."Aren't you scared?"He asked.

"No, and wanna why. It's because I'm not alone. I have you here with me. With you I feel like I could take on anything!"Shizuko said determined.

After he said this, his right hand felt strange. He looked at his right hand to see silver pixels surrounding it.

"What is this?"He thought in wonder.

"_It's a Digisoul Charge."_The voice from earlier answered.

"_You again. Where are you coming from and what's a Digisoul Charge?"_

"_I'm nearby,"_Is the answer the voice gave._"As for a Digisoul Charge. A Digisoul Charge is what allows your digimon to digivolve."_

"_Like how a Pokemon evolves."_He looked at his fist."Well it's time to digivolve!"He stood up with some difficulty and held out his digivice.

Some text appeared on the screen."Digivolution."Shizuko raised his hand in the air then slammed it down on the device."Digisoul Charge!"He aimed the digivice at Dorimon. A light shot out towards the Lesser Digimon and engulfed him inside a egg made of purple light.

"Dorimon digivolve to….Dorumon!"The egg grew bigger then cracked and exploded revealing a new digimon.

The digimon was taller but not taller than Shizuko. It had purple fur over most of its body, two large legs and two arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large vulpine tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail. It had two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem.

"Wow…"Shizuko said in amazement while scanning the digimon.

"Dorumon, Animal Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody, Data Rookie. Attack(s): Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, and Hyper Dash Metal. Because it has an old-style interface on its brow, it is presumed to be experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. The data within the deepest part of its digicore is said to be the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon" and said to have the potential to grow into a mighty digimon."

"**Dash Metal**!"Shizuko looked over to see Dorumon dash forward and fire a metal ball from his mouth at Gaomon. Gaomon got smacked in the face by the metal ball, stumbling back. The Beast Digimon growled because that actually hurt.

Shortly after, Dorumon tackled the dog digimon to the ground and bite his shoulder, Gaomon howled in pain and tried to remove the digimon from his shoulder.

Gaomon managed to get the Animal Digimon off of him."**Double Backhand**!"The Beast Digimon spun around and struck the purple digimon in the face.

"Dorumon!"Shizuko shouted in worry.

"I'm alright!"Dorumon cried getting back to his feet."**Metal Cannon**!"He fired a metal ball at Gaomon.

Gaomon just punched the ball away, but Dorumon wasn't done he spat out several metal balls, all them coming at Gaomon at high speeds. Gaomon was able to punch away one or two, but wasn't able to with the rest. The Beast Digimon ended up getting hit by a lot of metal balls, Gaomon fell to his knees panting.

Dorumon saw his chance to end this now. He dashed forward at high speeds and slammed into Gaomon.

"**Hyper Dash Metal**!"Dorumon shouted as Gaomon was launched back flying through a tree before landing on the ground on his back.

"Did...did that do it?"Shizuko asked unsure if that did out the Beast Digimon.

Dorumon panted."I'm not sure."He replied.

The tamer and digimon walked over to where Gaomon was. Once they were in front of him, he suddenly snapped his eyes open and hopped his feet with his fists at the ready.

Dorumon growled and was ready to continue the fight, but calmed down when he noticed something. Gaomon's eyes were now the original yellow instead of that glowing red.

"Who are you guys?! Where am I?!"He questioned until he noticed Shizuko was a human."Wait..a human? Am I in the human world?"He asked looking around.

"You don't remember anything?"Shizuko asked.

The Beast Digimon shook its head in response then asked."Do you know a way back to Digital World? I kind of want to go home."

"Sorry pal but I don-"The silver haired boy stopped talking when his necklace suddenly glowed. It shot a beam in a direction away from them and created a green portal appeared.

"_Tell him that leads to the Digital World."_

"_Okay,"_He looked at Gaomon."That leads to the Digital World."Gaomon nodded and ran through the portal, the portal closing behind him.

Shizuko stared at the spot where the portal._"So, that's a way to the Digital World."_He thought in amazement.

He was brought out of his thoughts by something nuzzling his side. He turned to his right to see it was Dorumon.

"Thank you, Shizuko. I couldn't have done it without you."He said smiling.

"Your welcome buddy!"Shizuko replied back smiling as well.

"Now fetch me something to eat, squire. I'm hungry."

"I told you my name is Shizuko!"

**And**

**Stop!**

**Pokemon406: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun making it!**

**Pokemon406: In the next chapter Shizuko and Dorumon will meet other tamers. One of which he has already met.**

**Corey: Who?**

**Pokemon406: It should be obvious.**

**Corey: Aw**

**Pokemon406: The next chapter will be hopefully be in two weeks but I can't promise that. **

**Pokemon406: Anything you guys wanna say before we sign off?**

**Hikari: I got one. How come Shizuko didn't die after getting Star Platinum by Gaomon?**

**Pokemon406: There are two reasons for that actually. One, plot and two, something protected him. As for what protected him I won't say.**

**Pokemon406: Anything else?**

**Hikari: Can I do something before we sign off?**

**Pokemon406: What do you-(Hikari gets him off by hitting him with a barrage of punches.)**

**Hikari: Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!(She finishes by punching him through a wall and out the house.)**

**Corey: You do realize he's gonna be pissed right?**

**Hikari: Don't care! Hikari signing out(Does victory sign at camera then leaves the room.)**

**Corey: Corey signing out(Sticks tongue out at camera then leaves the room as well but in the direction the author was punched towards.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Corey: Yay!**

**Hikari: The Veemon of victory is here!**

**Pokemon406: Like I said last chapter, Shizuko and Dorumon meet other tamers, one of which he has already met.**

**Corey: Yeah, you did say that but where and when?! And who is this one he's already met?!**

**Pokemon406: You'll find out in this chapter.**

**Pokemon406: Before the disclaimer here. I want to say something. **

**Pokemon406: Why does Dorumon not have a tag here on Fanfiction. Net?! Dodomon has a tag so why not Dorumon? It doesn't make any sense!**

**Pokemon406: With that rant out of the way here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do however own my OCs.**

**Chapter 2- Meeting of Tamers**

**Start!**

The next morning, Shizuko awoke feeling refreshed and full of energy. He didn't have that strange dream and he didn't feel any pain from yesterday.

"Was it all a dream?"He asked himself then moved out of bed and made his way over to his closet but tripped over something."What the?"He looked to see what tripped and his eyes widened to see a sleeping Dorumon with its tail close to itself.

"So that wasn't a dream."He muttered to himself.

He picked himself then got dressed in the same set of clothes. He didn't have that big of wardrobe and didn't care for what people thought about his outfit. He went over to his clock to see the time, it was seven fifty-five A. M.

Shizuko smiled at this then had breakfast and packed all his school work in his book bag then was about to leave out the front door but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Where do you think you're going squire?"

The silver haired boy turned around to see Dorumon behind him."Umm going to school."He answered.

"Not without me your not. My job is protect you!"

"I'm not sure you should come. I don't think people would take well to a talking...dinosaur?"He said. He didn't know what the digimon was based off of.

Dorumon looked offended."I am a dragon!"

Shizuko raised an eyebrow."You sure, because you aren't flying with those wings anytime soon!"He laughed as he pointed at the tiny wings on the purple dragon's back.

Dorumon looked back at his wings and watched them flap for a moment then looked back at his laughing tamer and growled threateningly. Upon hearing the growl, Shizuko stopped laughing and knew he made a mistake. Before he could react or say anything, Dorumon headbutted him in the stomach.

"Okay...I deserve that."The silver haired boy said from the floor.

"_Yes, you do. You never insult the size of a dragon's wings or anything about them in general."_

"You again! Who are you and where are you?!"He asked no one as Dorumon gave him a weird look.

"_First, speak through your thoughts. You sound crazy talking out loud,"_Shizuko frowned at that.

"_Second, who am I is a secret you'll find to find out, but for now you can call me Hoka,"_Hoka explained_."As for where I am. Like I told you yesterday, I'm close to you."_

"_Whatever. Do you have a solution for this? I don't think he'll take a no and stay here. And bringing him to school would be a no go because no one would be fooled if I disguised him."_Shizuko said.

"_Just store him in the digivice. There's a feature for that."_

"_...It can do that?"_

"_Yes, just push the left button twice, right three times, and middle button once."_Hoka explained._"Oh, and make sure your digivice is pointed at him and say 'Realize' when you want to release him."_

The silver haired boy nodded then got up and looked at Dorumon."Okay, you can come,"Dorumon gave him a confused expression."I know of a way to take you with me but I don't know if you'll like it."

"Well do did it. You're not going without me."Dorumon replied.

"Alrighty then,"Shizuko pointed his digivice at the Animal Digimon and pushed the combination of buttons Hoka told him.

The digivice flashed brightly, blinding Shizuko temporarily until the flash faded. When he could see again Dorumon was gone.

"Where'd he go?"He asked no one then looked at his digivice to see Dorumon inside and looking around."How is it in there Dorumon?"

The digimon looked at him and said."There's surprisingly a lot of room."

"Good, because I didn't want to hear any complaining."Shizuko said then put his digivice in his jacket pocket and walked out the door.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

Later, in history class Shizuko was listening to his teacher tell about some important figure of history. However his attention was pulled from the history lesson by a familiar voice.

"Squire!"

"Not now,"Shizuko muttered then went under his desk and pulled out his digivice."What is it Dorumon and whisper. I'm in class right now."

"There's another one."

"Another what?"

"Another Digimon!"

"Where?"

"In the school."

"Oh, a Digimon's in the school,"Shizuko said. It took three seconds for him to realize what he said."Wait there's a Digimon in the school!"He silently yelled.

"Where is it?! Is there one or more?!"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell from inside this digivice."Dorumon replied calmly as proposed to his tamer who he could tell looked scared."We need to go after it."

"What! Why?"He asked not wanting to fight another digimon.

"We're the only ones that can stop it."

"How do you know that? There could be some tamers that can handle it."Shizuko argued.

"Do you know of any tamers nearby?"The Animal Digimon argued back.

Shizuko had no reply because the digimon was right. He didn't know if there was any nearby or if there were any in the general area. For all he knew, he could be the only one with a digimon partner.

"_Just go deal with the digimon!"_Hoka said.

"_Easy for you to say. You're not the one that got 'Ora ora ora'!"_Shizuko replied, not forgetting his last encounter.

"_Oh, by the way your welcome for the healing."_

"_What healing?"_

"_I healed you last night while you were sleeping."_

"_And how did you get in my house?"_

"_Not important. Now either deal with the digimon or let it hurt innocent lives."_Hoka said.

Shizuko sighed."Alright, I'll do it."He said and got up from under his desk. He raised his hand and asked the teacher could he use the bathroom.

"Yes, but hurry back. You don't want to miss this lesson."The teacher replied.

The silver haired boy nodded and went out in the door. Once he was in the hallway, he checked for anything and saw no one. He pulled out his digivice and pointed it forward.

"Realize!"The screen flashed as streams of data flowed out of screen. They faded away to reveal Dorumon in front of him.

"Alright, find the digimon."Shizuko said.

Dorumon nodded and started sniffing the air. After he got the digimon's scent, he told the boy to follow him. Shizuko followed his digimon partner and was lead to the cafeteria.

"The cafeteria? I guess it must be hungry."Shizuko commented then saw Dorumon go into the kitchen and quickly went after him.

The two walked into the kitchen and looked around for the digimon. Shizuko was about to ask where the digimon was but got smacked in the face with beans.

"Gah! Beans!"He swiped the food off his face. He then looked in the direction it came from to see a bipedal black cat rummaging through the food pantry."A cat?"He said and scanned it with his digivice.

"BlackTailmon, Demon Beast Digimon, Virus, Champion. Attack(s): Lightning Paw, Lightning Kick, Cat's Eye, and Cat Tail. The virus type of Tailmon that was mutated by darkness. Both malicious and prideful, this messed up digimon loves bullying the weak.

"_Champion? What does that mean?"_He recalled seeing the other levels but not this one._"Wait a minute, likes bullying the weak. Does that mean she can smell fear?"_Shizuko thought.

The BlackTailmon suddenly stopped and sniffed the air."I smell fear,"She sniffed again and raised an eyebrow."And a nuts and chocolate candybar?"

Dorumon looked at his tamer."What?"

The Demon Beast Digimon turned around to see Shizuko and Dorumon."Oh, play things! Are you here to keep me entertained?"She asked.

"Uhh, no. We came to take you down!"Shizuko said then added."Unless you're willing to share the food."

"No,"Was BlackTailmon's instant reply.

"Darn! Guess I'll wait until lunch,"He turns to Dorumon."Get her Dorumon!"He pointed at the black cat.

Dorumon nodded and charged. BlackTailmon scoffed before she jumped away and let the other digimon smash into the food pantry.

"You okay buddy?"Shizuko asked his partner.

The Animal Digimon walked out covering in bits of bread from sandwiches. He nodded to his tamer then turned to the other Digimon fired **Metal Cannon** at her only for her to dodge and hit a rack of food. The food was sent flying in all directions.

"Be careful! Food is back here!"Shizuko told his partner as he kept firing metal balls at his opponent.

"I would listen to your tamer buddy,"BlackGatomon began standing on a stove."I can't eat this stuff if you destroy it."She then jumped away to dodge another metal ball which missed and hit the stove.

BlackTail then rushed forward with her arm pulled back."**Lightning Paw**!"She shouted and punched the Animal Digimon in the jaw. The blow sent Dorumon flying into a wall, getting a cry of concern from his tamer. Dorumon got back, but Shizuko could tell that he took a lot damage from that one attack. He dashed forward and tried to hit her with **Dash Metal**, but the cat like Digimon dodged the attack with her superior speed. The purple digimon ended up crashing head first into a wall, cracking it a little from the impact.

"Is that the best you can do dino boy?"She taunted. He growled and charged at her again.

"_She's so strong,"_Shizuko thought._"I gonna help him but how?"_He looked around for a weapon and spotted a frying pan. He grinned and grabbed it.

"You're starting to bore me dino boy."BlackTailmon began slapped away a metal ball then uppercutted his jaw."You can't hurt me. You're too weak."

"I'm a dragon!"Dorumon snapped as he got back up panting from exhaustion.

"You are? Those don't like wings."BlackTailmon pointed at his tiny wings."I bet you can't even fly."

Dorumon glared and with a loud angry cry rushed towards the cat like digimon once more. BlackTailmon grinned before stepping to the side and holding her foot out. The Animal Digimon was blinded by his angry and didn't stop his charge, so he ended up tripping over her foot and falling into the pantry. She quickly came over and shut the door then locked it. She stepped back as something thumped against the door.

"Let me out!"Dorumon screamed from inside the closet.

BlackTailmon dusted off her paws."Well that takes care of the digimon. Now where is the tamer?"She asked looking around.

Shizuko came out of nowhere and hit her over the head with a frying pan as hard as he could. He thought for a second that did something and felt confidence. Only for that confidence to disappear when she simply moved the pan and looked at him with a deadpan expression. She swiped the pan away and broke it in half.

"Shit!"He cursed and backed away.

"Did you really think that would work little boy~"She asked, giving him a evil smile and purring.

"To be honest...no. I didn't think that would work, so,"He reached into his pocket."Take this!"He tossed a candybar towards her face.

BlackTailmon raised a gloved paw and caught the candybar before it hit her face.

"It will take more than-"She stops talking because the kid ran out the door into the cafeteria."Hey! I was still talking!"She yelled then ran after him.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

"Almost there! Almost there!"He said to himself as he was almost to the exit of the school.

He was a about a couple inches away before he was tackled by something to the floor. He grunted in pain and tried to get up but was pinned down by two paws.

"Naughty boy~"The BlackTailmon purred from on top of him."Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude to leave when someone's talking, specially when that someone's a women?"She asked.

"Yes, but when that women is a killer queen wanting to kill you then I choose the path of running away."Shizuko replied.

"Aw thank you for the compliment!"

"It wasn't a comment bitch."The silver haired boy muttered then cried in pain as she dug her claws into his shoulders enough to cause pain but not draw blood.

"I heard that!"BlackGatomon hissed."I never said I was going to kill you. I said was going to play with you."

"Now I think my toy needs to be punished for running away."She leaned over and licked his neck, the boy flinched because her tongue felt like a cat's.

"I need a adult."Shizuko whispered.

"I am a adult."She whispered in his ear.

Shizuko closed his eyes and hoped for a miracle to happen. His miracle came true when a familiar voice spoke behind them.

"And what do you think you're doing Kuro?"

The BlackGatomon froze then looked behind to see a white haired girl and a bipedal white cat looking at her with stern expressions and frowns.

"H-Hey Yokina how's it going?"The Demon Beast Digimon asked. When she didn't answer she spoke again."This isn't what it looks like. I was just giving him...a massage! That's it!"

"She's lying!"Shizuko said.

"Quiet play thing."BlackTailmon said to him.

"Kuro you know you're not supposed to leave the digivice while I'm here at school unless I let you out!"Yokina said.

The black digicat flinched and looked away."I was hungry and I couldn't wait until later."She explained her reason.

"That still isn't a good excuse!"Tailmon was the one to speak this."What if someone who didn't know about digimon saw you? What then?"

"I beat the crap out of them like I did this guy and his digimon."Kuro said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah and you owe this guy an apology for attacking him."Yokina said.

"What! But he attacked me first with dino boy."She defended.

"Actually he's a dragon."

"Quiet play thing."Shizuko did the smart thing and shut his mouth this time.

"Well if that's the case then he'll be apologizing too. Now get off of him!"Yokina ordered. The Demon Beast Digimon obeyed her tamer and quickly off the male tamer.

"I'm sorry for whatever Kuro did-"She began talking as she walked over, but stopped when she noticed who it was."Shizuko!"

The silver haired boy nodded."What were you doing attacking one of my partners and when did you get a digimon?"

Shizuko stayed silent and looked over at BlackTailmon, said digimon noticed this and asked."What?"

"I think he wants your permission to speak. You kept saying quiet to him."Gatomon said.

Kuro raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and gestured for him to speak."I was in history class when Dorumon told me that there was a digimon nearby. So, I decided to go check it out and found BlackTail-I mean Kuro in the food pantry."He explained correcting himself when he got a glare from both the digimon and tamer.

"When did you get a digimon?"She asked.

"When you get yours?"He countered as he stood up.

"I asked first!"

"Yesterday sometime after school."He answered.

"Hmm well that answers my question, but you still have to do something."Yokina said.

"Go get Dorumon who's locked in the pantry?"He suggested.

"Well yes that, but you have to apologize to Kuro."

"Oh, okay,"Shizuko turned to the Demon Beast Digimon."I apologize."He said sincerely.

"I'll accept your apology if you kiss my paw and call me queen."Kuro said, holding out her paw. Yokina and her white counterpart gave her a deadpan look.

"That's it?"He asked with a raised eyebrow then shrugged."Alright then."He got on his knees then grabbed and kissed her gloved paw.

The female tamer and Tailmon looked surprised that he actually did that while BlackTailmon looked surprised as well, but then smiled and tail swished to the side in joy.

After a few seconds, Yokina coughed to get her digimon's attention."Kuro don't you have something to say?"

BlackTailmon hummed before saying."I'm sorry I beat the crap out of you and your digimon."

"Kuro you know that's not-"Shizuko cuts her off.

"It's alright, Yokina. I accept her apology."Shizuko said not wanting things here to process more.

The white haired girl was gonna argue, but decided not to. The four of them went back to the cafeteria kitchen and freed Dorumon. The Animal Digimon was filled in on what happened and glared at the black cat digimon for hurting his partner. As the two tamers were walking down the hall back to class, Yokina decided talk to Shizuko about something.

"Hey Shizuko,"The boy turned to her."I know some other tamers that are friends of mine. You wanna meet them?"

"That depends are their digimon anything like Kuro?"He asked.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"Kuro said from within the digivice. She along with the other two digimon were back in their respectful digivices.

"Yeah, because you made a great first impression."Yokina said sarcastically, but couldn't fault her digimon because they did attack first."No, they are nothing like Kuro."

Shizuko was silent for a few seconds before he answered."Sure, but don't expect me to talk much."

"Great! You know that abandoned factory at the edge of town."Shizuko thought for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Y-You mean the factory that's h-haunted?"He asked in a scared tone.

Yokina giggled."It isn't haunted silly. Me and my friends just scare anyone that comes to the factory. It's our secret hideout."She explained.

The silver haired boy breathed a sigh of relief at that. He didn't believe in ghosts or any supernatural, but a abandoned factory was still scary to him.

"Meet you there?"She nodded."Okay then."He said to her as they came up to their classroom.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

After going home to eat because he shared his lunch with Dorumon, Shizuko and Dorumon went to the old factory at the edge of town. Shizuko stared at the building with a nervous look until his digimon partner snapped him out of it.

"Squire you have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you!"Dorumon assured his human partner.

Shizuko felt his nervousness go down at that and smiled at the digimon. Dorumon smiled back then the two walked over to the door. Shizuko opened the door and gestured for Dorumon to go in first. Said digimon gave him a deadpan expression before going in with the silver haired boy following.

As the two walked through the factory, Shizuko was surprised about the state of the place. The place looked clean for the most part, there was dirt and dust on some places but other than that it was fine.

"Oi! Is there anyone here?"Shizuko yelled, his voice echoing through the factory.

He took two steps forward when someone wearing Michael Myers costume complete with mask and holding a bloody knife jumped out from behind a machine and screamed.

"RAH!"

"AH! MICHAEL MYERS"Shizuko screamed and hid behind his digimon partner in fear."Protect me Dorumon!"

Dorumon, who wasn't scared, glared at the person before firing a metal ball at him. The person's eyes widened behind the mask before he dodged by jumping to the side quickly. Dorumon fires again, but this time it was destroyed by a fireball. Dorumon's eyes widened and turned to see two digimon, a orange and yellow reptiles run over to the person wearing the mask.

Shizuko brought out his digivice and scanned the two digimon."Agumon, Reptile Digimon, Vaccine, Rookie. Attack(s): Pepper Breath, Sharp Claws, and Spitfire. It has a appearance of a tiny dinosaur. Since it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear."

"Gabumon, Reptile Digimon, Data, Rookie. Attack(s): Blue Blaster, Horn Attack, and Little Horn. Due to its extremely timid and shy personality, it always gathers up the data which Garurumon leave behind, and shapes it into a fur pelt to wear. Gabumon are especially close to Blucomon."

"You alright Kirito?"The Gabumon asked.

The kid took off the mask."I'm alright. No worries."He replied smiling.

The Agumon turned to Dorumon and glared."Why you'd attack him?"

Dorumon looked at him like he was an idiot."He scared my squire and came at us with a bloody weapon!"

"This isn't real,"Kirito came over and gave them a closer look at the bloody knife."This is a plastic knife with ketchup on it."

Both tamer and digimon looked at the knife and noticed he was right. The blade didn't look sharp enough and they could smell ketchup on the blade.

"You wanna lick the blade?"Kirito asked them.

Shizuko and Dorumon responded by shaking their heads negatively. However the Agumon eagerly raised his hand. When he was given the knife, he began to quickly suck off the red liquid. Kirito noticed Shizuko and Dorumon giving his digimon strange looks and explained simply.

"He really likes ketchup."

"So, I've never seen you two before. The name's Kirito and these are my partners Ketsu and Yujo."Kirito held out his hand for a handshake.

Shizuko smiled and took his hand."My name is Shizuko and this is my partner Dorumon."The silver haired boy said not realizing he was speaking loud enough for him to hear.

"Mind telling me why you're here?"Kirito asked politely.

"A girl named Yokina told us to come here to meet her friends."Shizuko explained.

"Well you just met one of them. Wanna go meet the other?"Shizuko nodded."Okay then, let me go change first then I'll take you."Kirito told him before he left for a moment to change.

While he was gone, Dorumon and Kirito's digimon chatted while Shizuko just sat there listening to their conservation.

"So, what's the best thing you've eaten so far Dorumon?"Yujo asked.

"Chicken,"Dorumon answered.

"I like chicken too! I like adding ketchup to it."Ketsu said.

"You really like ketchup."Dorumon said with a sweatdrop.

"Ketchup makes everything taste better!"

"Please tell me you don't have a obsession too?"Dorumon asked looking at Yujo who shook his head."Oh thank Yggdrasil!"

Shizuko for some reason felt angry at hearing the word "Yggdrasil" and growled a little. He blinked wondering where that came from but then shrugged.

Kirito soon came back from wherever. He wore a blue short sleeved t-shirt, black shorts, and blue shoes. Without the mask, Shizuko noticed that he had short navy blue hair and eyes, and had tan skin like him. He also noticed a sword holster with a wooden sword in it on his back.

"Follow me,"Kirito said and walked towards somewhere. Shizuko got up and quickly followed him along with the three digimon.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

The trip to wherever they were going didn't take long. In about ten minutes, Kirito lead Shizuko over to a door that was guard by tall digimon. The digimon looked like anthropomorphic fox with yellow fur, purple gloves with the yin yang symbol on them, and blue eyes with black sclera.

Shizuko scans the digimon."Renamon, Animal Digimon, Data, Rookie. Attack(s): Diamond Storm, Kohenkyo, Power Paw, and Fox Combo Leg. Depending on how it was raised during its time as an In-Training, it is said that it can digivolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence. It makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed."

"_This is a rookie digimon? Why is it so big?!"_Shizuko thought as he stared at fox digimon.

The Renamon noticed and greeted them."Hello Kirito, Ketsu, Yujo. Are you here about them?"She asked referring to the silver haired boy and purple digimon.

The blue haired boy nodded."Yeah, he said Yokina told him come here to meet us so here he is,"He explained then motioned towards Shizuko and Dorumon."This is Shizuko and Dorumon."

Shizuko began to sweat when the fox digimon turned to his direction."Hello Shizuko, Dorumon. My name is Vixen it is nice to meet you."She said.

"I-It's nice to m-meet you too, Vixen."Shizuko stuttered causing Dorumon to shake his head at this.

"Anyway can he see Beth?"Kirito asked.

The fox digimon nodded."She's actually expecting you."Shizuko and Dorumon look at her with a surprised expression. Was this "Beth" girl psychic?

Vixen opened the door then went over to the opposite wall and leaned against it. Kirito came over and walked through the door. Shizuko cast a cautious glance at the Renamon before following Kirito. He wasn't scared of her. He was just intimidated by her tall demeanor. He then walked into the room to find that it was a kind of like a surveillance room because there were TV monitors that showed other rooms in the building.

"_Okay maybe she isn't psychic,"_Shizuko thought looking around until he spot a girl that looked around his age sitting in the middle on a computer.

She had short black hair and pale skin. She wore a dark blue coat, blue pants, and black shoes. Right next to the girl was a feline digimon that looked Tailmon, but had orange, black, and white fur and wore reddish brown and brown striped gloves.

Shizuko scanned the cat digimon."Mikemon, Demon Beast Digimon, Data, Champion. Attack(s): Nikukyu Punch, Neko Claw, Neko Kick, and Cat Tail. It is said that the data of Nyaromon slept within its body through the Rookie phase, but re-manifested as a Champion. When it comes to battling it makes sport of the enemy with its nimble movements, and fights using its specialty martial arts."

The cat digimon's ears twitched before she turned around noticed there were more people in here.

"Hey Kirito! You kill anybody today as Michael Myers?"The Mikemon asked.

Kirito shook his head."No, but I met someone that wants to meet everybody."He gestured towards Shizuko.

The Mikemon walked over to Shizuko and stopped in front of him."Hiya Shizuko! I'm Taffy how's it going?"She asked in a excited tone, holding out a gloved paw.

Shizuko hesitated a couple seconds before he grabbed her paw."I have been better."He said then shake hands. He then pointed to the girl behind her."Is that Beth?"He asked. The girl didn't seem to notice them unlike her digimon.

"Actually her name's Elizabeth, but we call her Liz or Beth for short."She explained."And don't mind her. Unless you're a electronic or computer then you won't catch her interest or attention."

Shizuko actually smiled at that."Then I guess we have something in common."He spent long periods of time on electronics as well.

**Wwwwwwwwwww**

The three of them then chatted for a bit about simple things like what they like, dislike, etc. They tried to get Liz to join in, but she ignored them. She did notice Shizuko and said "Hello" to him, but it was clear she wasn't interested. As time went on Shizuko got more comfortable with the group. However the conversation stopped when a familiar voice spoke behind Shizuko.

"Someone's enjoying themselves."

Shizuko screamed and hid behind Dorumon who gave his squire a deadpan expression at his cowardness. After a couple of seconds he pecked from behind to see Yokina and her two digimon.

"Hiya Yokina, Kuro, and Shiro! When did you guys get here?"Taffy asked.

"Just now."Yokina answered.

"We would have been here soon, but my gluttony of a sister was really hungry."Shiro said.

"And I don't feel bad about it,"Kuro said then noticed Shizuko and waved at him. The silver haired boy responded by hiding behind Dorumon making her pout.

"Yokina,"Everyone turned to Elizabeth who finally spoke for the first time since Shizuko and Dorumon got here."Are you going to tell him the real reason he's here?"

"She can talk!"Ketsu yelled then got smacked upside the head by Taffy.

"Hmm I don't know what you're talking about Lizzie."Yokina said with her arms behind her head.

"I know you didn't want him to just come here to make small talk. You want him to join our team."Elizabeth said making Yokina pout.

"Team?"Shizuko wondered.

Yokina turned to him and smiled."Yup! Me and my friends here are a team that takes down mind controlled digimon that come to this town!"She said dramatically.

"Mind controlled?"

"After we take down the digimon, they don't recall why they're here."Kirito explained to him.

"They act like zombies and have these weird glowing red eyes before we beat them."Taffy added making Shizuko's eyes widened.

"_Just like with Gaomon."_Shizuko thought.

"We haven't figured out why they are appearing the human world like this, but Elizabeth has a suggestion on why."Shiro said.

Everyone turned to Elizabeth as she began to speak."Someone is obviously controlling digimon and sending them here to look for something, to possibly retrieve or destroy. We haven't found out what this something is but it seems to be somewhere in town because they keep coming here."The black haired girl explained.

Shizuko looked to be thinking for a moment on what the mind controlled digimon could be after. A certain suggestion came to mind. Could they be after his necklace? He shook his head at this. There was nothing special about his necklace. Then again necklaces don't shoot out portals to other worlds.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Yokina speaking to him."So, Shizuko do you want to join the team? You're good already if you can defeat a Rookie digimon."

"Before I give you an answer. Could you tell me what's a Rookie?"

"Sure! Lizzie can you explain it to him?"Yokina asked the black haired girl who gave her a annoyed look before nodding.

"A Rookie is one of the stages of evolution or digivolution as they call for a digimon. The stages are as follows Fresh/In-training I, In-Training II, Rookie/Child, Champion/Adult, Ultimate/Perfect, and Mega/Ultimate. There are probably higher stages, but we don't know yet."

"The further the level, the higher the power,"Yokina added excitedly.

"Right..they change in appearance, sometimes being big,"Looks at Vixen who gave her a neutral expression."Or small,"She looked at Taffy who frowned and huffed.

"Their intelligence increases with each level,"

"Oh, what does this do?"Ketsu said pressing a button then getting zapped causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Or it decreases in some cases."She continued.

After Elizabeth finished telling him about digimon levels, Shizuko was silent as he thought about his decision to join them or not.

On one hand, if he joined their team then him and Dorumon would have people to watch their back. Also if they run into a really strong digimon then they would have backup. On the other hand, he wasn't really a team player. People always complained about his shyness and how it was his fault if they got a bad grade. However if it was the opposite then they would take all the credit. Shizuko had made up his mind on his decision.

He looked over at Yokina."Thank you for the offer, but I decline."He said politely and clearly.

Yokina pouted."You sure?"He nodded."Well it's your choice. If you ever change your mind then you know where to go."She replied cheerfully, but he could tell there was a little sadness.

Shizuko nodded then said goodbye to everyone before leaving the room and eventually the building. Some members of Yokina's team were saddened that Shizuko declined the invitation to join, feeling like they could have been good friends.

"I feel like I forgot to tell Shizuko something,"Yokina said, feeling like she needed to tell him something important.

Elizabeth looked at her then shake her head. She knew what she forgot but wasn't gonna tell her because she didn't care much for the silver haired boy.

**And**

**Stop!**

**Pokemon406: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know many characters were revealed this chapter, but they are important characters so try to remember.**

**Pokemon406: For the digimon entries I used was from the digimon wiki, but I didn't use the full entry. More like a modified version of them.**

**Pokemon406: I know Dorumon is based on a dragon with a fluffy tail. The dinosaur thing was supposed to be a joke.**

**Pokemon406: I'm gonna keep the details for the next chapter a secret this time rather than give some input.**

**Hikari: You don't have a idea for the next chapter do you?**

**Corey: Of course he does! Right Pokemon406?**

**Pokemon406: Yes, I do but you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Hikari: He really doesn't.**

**Pokemon406: I can still store you in the digivice you know.**

**Hikari: Yes, but that won't silence me.**

**Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out(Saluates at camera then disappears using Instant Transmission)**

**Hikari: Hikari signing out(Does a victory sign at camera then disappears in a white flash of light)**

**Corey: Corey signing out(Sticks tongue out at camera then spins and disappears)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Corey: Yay!**

**Pokemon406: I don't want to spoil anything for this so here's the dis-**

**Corey: Where's Hikari?**

**Pokemon406: She's in the digivice because I didn't want to deal with her shit.**

**Corey: Is this because of the last chapter?**

**Pokemon406: No**

**Corey: Pretty sure it is.**

**Pokemon406: No**

**Pokemon406: Just to let you all know I fixed that error I made the last chapter with Vixen's entry. I forgot to list her attacks. If you see any errors don't be scared to speak up. It helps me :)**

**Pokemon406: Also if you have any suggestions for chapter ideas then P. M. me. I'll credit you for the chapter idea, but that's really all I can give ya sorry :( **

**Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do however own OCs.**

It has been a few weeks since Shizuko has met Yokina and the other tamers. Even though Shizuko said no to joining the team, Yokina and Kirito spoke to him at school and wanted to hang out with him much to his surprise. Other than this, life has been pretty much the same for the silver-haired boy except now he deals with digimon that appear in town. The digimon that he's been battling with his partner has been so far Rookie which he was happy about because he couldn't digivolve Dorumon again like he did against Gaomon.

The digimon had also been going for him for some reason, he thinks it is because of his necklace. Other than firing a portal to the Digital World, which he hasn't tried to gone to yet out of fear of the unknown, there was nothing special about the thing. He planned on asking Dorumon what he knew about the Digital World and his necklace.

Right now, Shizuko was in his living room playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the TV. He was using Kirby and fighting against Jigglypuff on Pokemon Stadium 2. Dorumon was sitting next to him watching him with a curious expression.

"Hey, Dorumon?"Shizuko began.

"Yes?"Dorumon replied, turning to his tamer.

"Is it alright if I ask you a few things?"

"Sure! Ask me, anything squire."The digimon replied.

"Well...what's the Digital World like?"Shizuko asked as forward smashed Jigglypuff.

Dorumon put a paw to his chin in thought."...It's very different from this world. In my world, there is crazy weather patterns and a lot of digimon have the mindset of "It's kill or be killed!" or "Only the strong survive!". They make it difficult for weaker digimon and digimon that don't want to fight to survive."

"Wow! That sucks,"Shizuko said as Jigglypuff hit him with Pound, but he was alright.

"It does, but they endure and make the best of life,"

"What was life for you back home?"Shizuko asked.

His partner looked surprised by the question and rubbed the back of his head."I think it was good. I can't remember much of my life before I was turned into a digiegg."

"...So, you have amnesia?"He asked and Dorumon nodded."Huh, guess I'm not the only one with amnesia."Shizuko muttered causing Dorumon to give him a confused look.

"You have amnesia?"

"Nothing to worry about Dorumon,"Shizuko assured him with a smile, but then cursed when he just lost a stock to Jigglypuff.

Dorumon nodded."Anything else you wanna talk about?"

"No...I mean yes!"He paused his game and turned to the digimon."You know how digimon keep coming after me?"His partner nodded."Well, I think it's because of my necklace. I'm wondering if you know anything about it that I don't."

"Hmm, when did you first get it?"The purple dragon asked/

Shizuko thought about when he first got his necklace. It was around sometime when he was-. He suddenly lost his train of thought and gripped his head pain getting a cry of concern from his digimon partner. It only lasted for a few seconds before the pain vanished as soon as it came.

"You alright Shizuko?"Dorumon asked in a concerned tone.

"...Yeah, just a headache. It happens when I try to remember stuff and about my necklace."Shizuko explained."Anyway, you know anything about my necklace?"

Dorumon stared at him for a long moment, probably thinking about the necklace or about what to say to him.

"No, I don't know anything about your necklace,"Dorumon answered.

The boy eyes narrowed at that."You're sure you don't know anything?"Shizuko asked, his tone sounding different and was his necklace glowing?

Dorumon looked away from him."Nope! Nothing at all!"The digimon answered.

Dorumon began sweating at the stern expression his partner was giving him and quickly thought of a something to change the subject.

"Uh, could you give me a nickname?"

Shizuko blinked at his question."Why do you want a nickname?"

"Well, those other tamers named their digimon so why not?"Dorumon replied.

The silver-haired boy stared at him for a moment then smiled."Sure! I think I can come up with one."Shizuko said as Dorumon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uhh, how about...Raptor?"Dorumon shook his head."Doru?"The digimon gave him a deadpan expression and shook his head."...Fluffy?"He suggested and ducked to avoid a cannonball to the face.

"No."Dorumon said. Judging by his tone and the tick mark on his head, he didn't like the name.

"Okay, no need to take my head off,"Shizuko said holding his hands in an "I surrender" position. He then thought for a long moment on the next name choice."...Ryu?"

Dorumon opened his mouth then closed it. He rolled the name around in his head to see if he liked it. After a couple of seconds, Dorumon gave him a response.

"I like it!"Dorumon said nuzzled him affectionately.

Shizuko laughed and petted the digimon's head."Glad you like it."He said then got back to playing Smash Bros. with the digimon still watching him play.

What the two didn't realize was that someone was watching them from outside in the darkness. This someone had yellow eyes and was looking curiously at a certain silver-haired tamer.

**Wwwwwwwww**

The next day, Shizuko was walking down the street. He was heading towards the local bakery because he was out of bread at home. When he was coming up to the bakery he saw there were many people around the store.

Curious about what happened he walked up to somebody and asked them what happened here.

"What?"The man said not hearing the boy.

"What happened here mister?"Shizuko repeated speaking louder so he could hear him.

"Oh, someone broke into the last night,"He pointed a thumb at the shop's window which was broken."No money was stolen but the bread was taken instead. Pretty much all of it is gone."The guy explained.

"Thank you sir."Shizuko said as the guy nodded and began talking to some other people that were here. The boy sighed."I guess I'll have to come back later."

Shizuko began to walk away but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he jumped a little and turned to see who it was it. He sighed when he realized it was just Kirito.

"Hey Kirito what are you doing here?"He asked curiously.

"I was going to get some bread, but you know what that guy."Kirito explained.

Shizuko shrugged."Yeah, I was going to make a sandwich, but that isn't gonna happen today."He said nonchalantly."Got any idea on who stole the bread?"

"Hmm, maybe a digimon did it?"The blue haired boy suggested.

Shizuko raised an eyebrow."Really? Why would a digimon rob the bakery?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was hungry?"

Shizuko stared at him for a few seconds then shrugged."If you say so. I don't know how a digimon thinks and acts."He then turned around and began walking away."See ya at school!"

"You know the offer is still on the table!"Kirito yelled to him.

"And my answer is still no!"Shizuko yelled back.

**Wwwwwwwww**

At the old abandoned factory, Yokina and Elizabeth were in the surveillance room. The reason the two were here is that Elizabeth called for Yokina and Kirito to tell them something important.

Right now they were waiting for a certain navy blue haired tamer to arrive. While they waited, Yokina was playing Pokemon White on her DS and Elizabeth was doing something on her laptop. As for their digimon, Vixen was off to the side mediating or maybe sleeping, Taffy and Shiro were having a cat nap, and Kuro was looking over Yokina shoulder watching her play her game.

Sometime later, Elizabeth would alert everyone that Kirito had finally entered the building. Ten minutes later, Kirito would enter followed by Ketsu and Yujo, the furred reptile quietly closing the door behind him.

"Now that everyone's here,"Elizabeth began getting everyone's attention."I would like to info you all about something important."

"Is it about who robbed the bakery?"Ketsu asked and got smacked by Taffy.

"No. A bakery being robbed doesn't interest me."Elizabeth said in a disinterested tone with her arms folded.

"What! But loads of delicious bread was stolen! How could that not interest you?"The Reptile Digimon questioned.

"Because there are loads of other places to get bread,"Taffy answered for her tamer.

The Agumon turned to her."Name one place."

"The grocery store that isn't far from here."The Mikemon simply answered.

"Oh,"Ketsu said.

"Baka,"Taffy muttered, but Ketsu heard that.

"Hey! What's a baka?"He asked causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Elizabeth coughed a few times to get the attention back to her."Ahem! As I was saying I'd like to tell you all something important. Someone sent me a cryptic message."

"What did the message say?"Kirito asked.

"Protect...the one...with...the star,"She received some confused expression on why she spoke slowly."That was literally what it said on my computer."

"So, we need to protect someone with a star?"Kuro wondered."But that could be anyone!"

"Well let's brainstorm. Who do we know that has a star?"Yokina said as everyone thought of who it could be."...And I got nothing."

"Me too."Kirito said with the digimon shaking their heads in agreement on not knowing who it is either.

"Since we don't know who the person is let's focus on something else,"Yokina pointed at Elizabeth."What do you know about the bakery robbery, Lizzie?"

"First off why do you think I know anything about the robbery? And second, why do you care about it?"The blue-haired girl asked.

Yokina smiled."Because you're my smart guy and know to person on this team. And I care because a digimon might be related to this."She explained.

Elizabeth sighs."I picked up an unknown digimon signature last night and it happened to be near the bakery. I sent Vixen over to check out the digimon, but it was gone when she got there."She explained.

"What level?"Yokina asked.

"Rookie?"Elizabeth simply answered and the others looked disappointed.

"Okay do you guys want to deal with it?"Yokina asked her partners.

"No,"Shiro said before going back to sleep.

"No,"Kuro said and played with Yokina's DS.

Yokina frowned but understand why they didn't want to fight the digimon. She turned to Elizabeth who gave her a look that said "No".

"Kirito?"She asked.

"What you do you guys say?"Kirito asked his two partners.

"I wanna teach that bread thief a lesson he won't forgot!"Ketsu said with Yujo just nodding.

Kirito smiled and turned to Yokina."There's your answer."

"Well your assignment is to take down the digimon then return it to the Digital World. Do you agree to the terms?"They nodded. Yokina turned to Elizabeth."Where is the digimon at, Lizzie?"

"Don't know?"

Everyone looked surprised except Taffy and Vixen."What do you mean 'Don't know'? Weren't you looking for it?"

"It's a Rookie-level digimon. It can't cause that much damage."Elizabeth explaining her reason."Besides the digivice has a digimon tracking feature, remember?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"But nothing."The blue haired girl said before she got on her laptop and ignored everyone.

Yokina sighed and turned back to Kirito."You know what to do."She said as he nodded.

**Wwwwwwwww**

Later at night, Kirito and his digimon were at the park hiding in the bushes. Kirito had tried using the digimon tracker on his digivice, but he couldn't find the digimon. He surprised by this because this had never happened before. So he decided to lure the digimon out using bread as bait. He also decided to lure the digimon out at night so lower the risk of people seeing digimon.

Kirito had already fallen asleep along with Yujo sleeping next to the boy. The only awake was Ketsu who was supposed to awake them when the digimon appeared. Said digimon stared at the spot where bread was and was increasingly bored and hungry.

"This is so boring,"Ketsu said."And why did we have to use bread as bait?"He wondered but was glad they didn't use chicken because he would have eaten that before now.

After a couple of minutes, The Reptile Digimon felt his eyes droop as drowsiness was catching up to him. However right as he was about to fall asleep he heard the sound of someone stepping on grass. He blinked then looked around until he spotted a pair of yellow eyes moving towards the bread bait.

"The bread thief!"Ketsu exclaimed then rushed over to his tamer and fellow digimon's side and began trying to awake them."Wake up! Wake up! The bread thief is here!"

"Wha?"Kirito yawned opened his eyes."What you say Ketsu?"The boy asked rubbing his eyes as Yujo woke up as well.

"The bread thief!"The Agumon exclaimed.

"Bread what-oh right the digimon!"Kirito quickly got up and rushed to see what happened with the bait. The two digimon came over as to see.

The digimon was hidden in darkness until light from the moon shined over the digimon to reveal its appearance. The digimon was a bipedal dinosaur-like creature with red scales and black marks over its body. Kirito brought out his digivice and scanned the digimon as it began sniffing the bread.

"Guilmon, Reptile Digimon, Rookie Virus. Attack(s): Rock Breaker, Pyro Sphere, and Fire Mitt. The mark drawn on its abdomen is called the "Digital Hazard", which is inscribed on those that have the potential to cause massive to computer data."

"Virus huh? So that means Ketsu has the advantage here."Kirito muttered."Ketsu are you ready to-"He stopped talking when he noticed the orange reptile digimon was gone.

"He already charged at the Guilmon yelling 'Don't touch my bread, bread thief' while you looking at its entry,"Yujo explained as Kirito sweatdropped at that.

The two looked over at the fight between Ketsu and Guilmon. You would think that since Ketsu was a Vaccine type digimon, he would be winning because of type advantage but instead, he was getting his ass kicked.

"Uhh, Yujo you better get in there,"Kirito told his second partner. The Gabumon nodded and rushed to his friend's aid.

The Guilmon had Ketsu pinned the ground with his left foot. Ketsu struggling to get said foot off his chest. Guilmon opened his mouth, a sphere of red energy forming there and was about to fire the attack, but was attacked by Yujo.

"Horn Attack!"Yujo yelled ramming his horn into the red digimon. The impact caused Guilmon to lose his attack and stumble off Ketsu. Guilmon growls and throws him over to Ketsu who just got back up.

"Let's see if you like this!"Ketsu exclaimed before he took a deep breath."Spitfire!"He released a blast of fire at Guilmon.

Guilmon's response was to bring up his right forearm in front of his face and let the attack hit him. Ketsu stopped his attack and smiled thinking that did something only to look surprised at seeing the other Reptile Digimon not harmed by the attack. Guilmon lowered his arm and stuck his tongue out at the Agumon to taunt him. Which worked because Ketsu got angry and charged blindly at the opposing digimon ignoring his tamer and Yujo to stop.

Guilmon smirked and held out his hands, fire began surrounding his hands. When Ketsu was close enough, he rammed his fist into the orange digimon hard enough to send him flying to a tree. The digimon then fell to the ground unconscious.

Kirito grit his teeth at seeing Ketsu go down and decided he needed to get serious.

He ran over to Yujo."You ready to digivolve bud?"Kirito asked his partner and he nodded in response.

"Digisoul Charge!"Kirito said before slamming his hand, coded in blue pixels, on the top of his digivice. A light shot out and hit the yellow Reptile Digimon, the digimon was engulfed inside of a sphere made of blue light.

"Yujo digivolve to….Garurumon!"The sphere grew bigger then cracked and exploded to reveal a new digimon.

The new digimon resembled a large wolf with blue-gray fur, dark blue tiger stripes, magenta claws, and a very curly tail.

Guilmon's eyes widened at the sudden digivolution, but he didn't look to back down from this and growled threatenly. Garurumon growled back and pounced on the virus digimon, the two rolling around the grass. Kirito watched with anticipation to see which digimon would win.

The roll ended with Guilmon on his back and Yujo trying to snap at him with his big jaws, but the other digimon held him back with his strong hands. Guilmon opened his mouth and began charging a **Pyro Sphere**. The Garurumon noticed this and hit him with **Howling Blaster**, Guilmon crying in pain at the blue flames. Half way through being hit, Guilmon kicked the large wolf off of him then stood up panting from exhaustion.

"Okay Yujo time to finish him!"Kirito said.

Yujo nodded and fired one last **Howling Blaster** at Guilmon. This time the fire exploded leaving a cloud of smoke. The tamer and digimon waited for the smoke to clear. When it did clear they were surprised to see the digimon was gone and a hole was dug where he was.

Kirito goes to over Ketsu and checks to see if he's alright. Once he was done, he stored him in his digivice then walks over to Yujo and hops onto his back.

"Come on let's check to see if he's still here."Kirito said. The Garurumon nodded and bounded off in search of the Guilmon.

**Wwwwwwwww**

Ryu was sleeping on the floor of Shizuko's room until he was awoken by the sound of someone tapping on the window. The digimon sat up knocking the blanket his tamer had placed on him while he was sleep. He turned to the window with half opened eyes that then widened when he saw a banged-up red reptile digimon. Before he could say anything, the digimon outside the window spoke first.

"Can you let Hazard in? Hazard doesn't want to break another window."The Guilmon said.

Ryu stared at him for a few seconds before he went over to the window and opened it. Hazard smiled and climbed into the room.

"How'd you get here?"Ryu asked with a serious expression as the other digimon was sniffing around the room.

"Hazard doesn't remember?"The Guilmon answered then began sniffing Ryu making the other digimon giggle before pushing him away."You smell familiar have we met before?"

"No!"Ryu answered quickly.

The Guilmon gave him a confused look before he started sniffing again. He turned to Shizuko's direction and walked over to his sleeping form. He sniffed him a couple of times and his eyes widened in realization at the familiar scent.

"Shiz-"The Guilmon was cut off by Ryu quickly covering his mouth and pulling him away from the child.

With a ton of effort, Ryu managed to drag himself and Hazard into the hallway where he let go of the digimon's mouth.

"What was that for?"Hazard asked.

Ryu in response whispered something in the Guilmon's ear causing the digimon to look sad and his ears to droop.

"H-He doesn't remember Hazard or anyone else?"Hazard asked and the Dorumon nodded."B-But Hazard finally found one of Hazard's friends. Hazard has been lonely for so long."The Reptile Digimon shuts his eyes and tries his hardest to fight the tears from escaping his eyes.

Ryu hugged the red digimon and patted his back comfortably."He forgot you, me, and everyone back home,"The Guilmon began crying."But that doesn't mean that he can't remember us. We just need to give him time."

Hazard continued crying for a few minutes before he nodded and asked."Can I be one of his digimon like before?"

"Yes, but you can't act as you know him and not right now. I wouldn't able to explain a random digimon appearing out of nowhere wanting to be his second digimon,"Ryu replied.

Hazard nodded knowing it would be weird for the silver-haired tamer. The two digimon then went back into Shizuko's room to rest up, Hazard would be leaving in the morning before Shizuko wake up.

**And**

**Stop!**

**Pokemon406: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the fight scene I'm not sure if I'm getting better at them or worse.**

**Corey: I feel like there was supposed to this conversation at the end.**

**Pokemon406: There is, but it will not be revealed until the next chapter or later.**

**Pokemon406: On a side note, am I making Yokina and the others too stupid on not knowing who the message is talking about?**

**Pokemon406: Oh, and if you're wondering how Kirito was supposed to send Hazard back to the Digital World. Think about this, how do the season two DigiDestined go back and forth to the Digital World?**

**Corey: By-(The author shushes the Terriermon.)**

**Pokemon406: Next time, Shizu-(He stops when he sees Hikari out of the digivice and she is NOT happy.) Oh, hey Hikari. How'd you get out?**

**Hikari: The same way Agumon does!**

**Corey: Anger?**

**Hikari doesn't answer and attacks the author.**

**Corey: This is the second time this has happened. (Shakes his head then looks at camera.) Corey signing out(Sticks tongue out at camera then leaves the room, ignoring the author's cries of help.)**


End file.
